


Blood and Ice

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Horror, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: The White Witch hates humans, even to go so far as to have her wolves hunt those outside the lands of Narnia.
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest





	Blood and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.

She was the false queen of Narnia. She was the last of the line of Charn. She was the White Witch, the White Queen. She was the usurper of everything known in Narnia to be good. She was an evil bane and blight to the land. She was power hungry, not caring who she stepped on, on her way to get it. She also didn't care what kind of power that she gained, so long as she had it, the most of it and all of it.

Troubling Narnia to her was her soul reason of continuing existence, until she came to conquer the country, the whole thing that she needed to make suffer for her own sufferings, for the fact that she had been cursed to deal with being powerless at that one time. The land was hers as it should have been from the start of her coming to the world… why else would she have been able to have come right at its creation.

She frosted over Narnia with an everlasting frost, morbid and killing, causing the nymphs to fall into a deep sleep; though to those who turned she gave the ability to stay awake so that she could turn them into their spies. She thus knew everything that was going on in what she considered to be the land that rightfully belonged to her. She thus also came to have knowledge of things that happened outside the country.

News came that countries… with humans, were growing outside of the boundaries of Narnia. To her… those who could possibly be true sons of Adam and daughters of Eve were a major threat to her, so she had to find some way to make it so that none set foot in her lands. That is… if they did, she wanted to make sure they were absolutely dead.

However, it was much easier to keep them from coming in the first place. She had magic barriers that only those allied with her that she so choose could pass through. These were aligned all along the borders, making it so that it was unlikely that a human could pass through the boundaries.

But one had to admit that wasn't enough for her. She wanted blood, as her heart was filled with a blood lust for those who were innocent, because her mind was that which was full of darkness and deceit, only having learned to care for herself, having grown up as a spoiled royal of the world of Charn.

Thus she made up her mind to dispatch her wolves upon a village that had come to settle way to close for her likening to Narnia's borders. She smiled as she watched through the ice floor of her frost palace the movement and procession of her wolves toward the village, their stomachs rumbling with hunger.

As they ran, ice spread at their feet. She used their movement to spread the ice of her land, even temporarily into the lands outside of Narnia to set forth her point that Narnia was untouchable and that Narnia was a foe not to be reckoned with, being beyond formable.

Small lights appeared in the wooden buildings, casting a glow upon the fields of snow and the streets set up. The wolves stopped short and howled, causing screams to suddenly arise from the village and torches to be lit by the able bodied men. They came out, armed with pitch forks and what ever they could.

This was their mistake, as the doors were left open and her wolves were strong and were not the same as wild, non speaking wolves. They were a kind of their own, full of guile. They had a glint in their eye that shook fear into the men and caused them to turn to run, forgetting their courage and hoping beyond everything to live another day.

However, the wolves were quickly upon them, tearing into their flesh, rendering the muscles useless. They first took out the men, and then they hurried to take out the woman, the old and the young. She grinned, a rare thing, as a beautiful red fell upon the white snow and the screams were like music to her ears.


End file.
